


Liens des armes, attaches du coeur

by idontshipiyatch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Romantic Friendship, levi wants in, reader and erwin have thing going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch
Summary: “Oh shit, Armin didn’t lie, it’s new but you really suck at that,” you comment and Eren pouts at you as he floats upside down.“My equipment is broken,” he mumbles and you roll your eyes. “Sweetheart, you’re using your brain to do this.” Crouching in front of him to be at eye level, you grin, “On the plus side you’re getting good at self dissing.”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"You're not scared of me."

You chuckle. "No, I'm not." Bringing the straw of your drink to your mouth, you take a loud slurp, amused by the irritated lip twitch it prompts on him.

Taking the time to brush off stubborn droplets with your thumb, you lean back and smirk. "You could've killed me about a hundred times since you spotted me and yet I'm still breathing."

"Foolish of you to assume you're safe."

"Never said I was,” you counter, sliding the cup on the side of the table. “I know what I am, Mr. Ackerman, I'll never be safe. Whether it be you or another, someone capable and willing to kill me will always roam the streets waiting for an opportunity to strike me out of existence."

He crosses his legs. "That doesn't seem to bother you."

"I've made my peace with it," you shrug, "But I am curious, Ackerman.” The drop of the pretense of politeness hardens his gaze, but you catch the almost imperceptibly pull of the corners of his lips upwards. “If you’re not here to kill me, what do you want?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting:  
> Titans in this universe are rogue mutants  
> Eren's dad turned him in a mutant  
> Reader is a mutant  
> The Scout regiment are basically like Agents of Shield

“Oh shit, Armin didn’t lie, it’s new but you really suck at that,” you comment and Eren pouts at you as he floats upside down.

“My equipment is broken,” he mumbles and you roll your eyes.

“Sweetheart, you’re using your brain to do this.” Crouching in front of him to be at eye level, you grin, “On the plus side you’re getting good at self dissing.”

Grabbing the hands that he lets pitifully hang against the gravel, you guide him back upwards.

“Alright, let’s do it again, you need to control that ability if you want to impress Armin.”

He automatically nods with a hum and a blush creeps on his face when he realizes the name wasn’t the one he expected. “I don’t-”

Chuckling, you pat his shoulder. “Sure, you don’t,” you smirk, “But there definitely is a pretty blonde you gotta impress if you wanna be allowed on the front lines of the mission,” you remind, pointing at the Commander discussing something with an officer at the edge of the field.

You see the determination slipping back into his expression and your lips curve up in a smile that turns mischievous when you give his chest a nudge that sends him floating back.

“Always be sharp on the field, Eren, only do your inner pep talks about grand destinies when you’re sure no one’s about to kill you.”

x

“Sasha, catch!” You throw a little pouch to her and the happy squeal she lets out once she opens it to find the sweets inside turns everyone’s attention onto her, and by consequence to you because she bounces on you with a giddy thankful grin.

“Thank you, y/n!” she beams after she accidentally makes you both fall. Looking up at her because she’s straddling your hips, both hands clutching the pouch against her chest, you sigh to make the strands that fell over your face fly off. “You’re welcome, Sash’, but please get off me it’s getting hard to breathe.”

Voiced with a chuckle, the request makes her scramble off, sheepish as she helps you up, but you pat her on the back and send her off with a wink.

The fond smile etched on your face when you turn around falters meeting Levi’s stare, but you quickly regain enough composure to grin at him. “What? They’re babies, they need love and affection.”

He doesn’t bother arguing, but you catch him rolling your eyes before Eren barges in the corridor demanding an additional training session.

x

“Smile, old man,” you tease, playfully elbowing Erwin and he sighs, but blue glistens fondly when your eyes meet.

“Isn’t that your job?” he retorts after you greet another official with carefully dosed cheerfulness.

You gasp at the question in mock offense. “My heart bleeds, Erwin, here I thought you hired me because I can kick ass.”

His hum makes you chuckle, and your amusement grows when Levi trudges over to you two with a frown. “Can we leave soon?” he grumbles as he moves to stand next to Erwin opposite of you.

“Look at that, you already had the best party goer, didn’t need me,” you snicker and Levi quirks a confused eyebrow at you, but you shrug innocently, and the smile tickling Erwin’s lips sours his mood even more so you take mercy on him. “I’m gonna go gather the troops so we can take the pictures and wrap this up.”

Your team is scattered in the large hall, but you easily find them and soon enough they’re all grouped around Erwin and Levi, but you have another thing to do before heading back to them.

There’s a mischief in your step when you guide everyone to the spot for the photographs and it blooms between your words when you ask for their attention.

“Alright, team, we got one official photo with the important people so look sharp and serious,” you start, and the eagerness of your tone already spills enthusiasm in the ranks, “And then our dear Mrs. Minela has kindly agreed to take a few more just for us.”

One hand on your hip, you point a finger at your teammates with a mock stern expression. “I expect all of you to do your absolute best to make the dumbest faces in your capacities. No slacking allowed, I want stupid all over the pictures, got it?”

The order incites a wave of laughter mixed with disbelief, and as you expected you catch a few reluctant pouts so you add.

“It’s for the memories, so everyone do like Conny and Sasha, they’re already nailing the best poses,” you conclude, winking at the pair gleefully sticking their tongues out at each other as you walk over to take your spot.

A sneak peek at the final results on the camera sends everyone into a merry chatter, and you could try, but you know there’s no shaking off the pleased grin the sight puts on your face.

x

“Oh my-” Scrunching your nose in disgust, you step back, “I’m sure it’s very helpful but fuck that’s nasty, Hange,” you comment, recoiling when she pulls something else out.

The look in her eyes tells you to slip away before she can add a worded explanation to the merits of what she’s doing, so you hastily excuse yourself before she can speak and, pushing your pride aside, run to the door.

Even without having to confront the sight in person, you can’t shake the images and you’re still using the wall to keep you upright when you bump into Levi.

“What’s wrong with you? You look-” he ponders for the right word so you supply it with a snicker, “Like shit?”

He gives you a stare for the comment, but you’re both taming a smile when he nods, “Yeah, I guess you could put it like that,” he hums, eyes trailing on your face, which you now know reflect the current state of your stomach.

Straightening up, you let go of the wall. “I was with Hange,” you say, and the forceful cheer in your tone is all he needs to put the pieces together. “So I’m just gonna go possibly throw up now, and I’ll catch you later but most likely not at dinner.”

If Hange’s gruesome artwork didn’t stubbornly occupy your thoughts, you’d have taken a moment to appreciate Levi’s little chuckle as he watches you dash off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩  
>   
> 📍 [where to find me](https://mooniv.carrd.co/)  
>   
> D.


	3. Chapter 3

“And that’s all for me today,” you conclude with a grin that widens seeing the confused expression the statement prompts.

Hands on your hips, you flash them a bright smile. “I gotta train too, guys,” you playfully remind, “But I can call Captain Levi if you really want to keep going…”

Taming a snort when the little group immediately changes their stances to tired yawns, you bid them goodbye with a warning that they shouldn’t use their free time to get in trouble, and trot away, eager to start your own session.

x

“What are you doing?”

Too busy attempting to wriggle out of the vice grip locked around your waist to bother answering, you’re gasping for air with a relieved cough when Erwin lets you go do it instead.

“Training,” he replies, and a glance over your shoulder shows you Levi’s furrowed brows as he examines the two of you.

While usually one for taking any opportunity to try and make the stern-faced captain crack a smile, the past hour of training with Erwin successfully rerouted all your energy to blocking his hits or struggling to get out of his grasp, and it takes your brain a few more labored exhales before you can get a tease out.

“Hey, you’re the one who said I’d always stay weak if I didn’t stop goofing around,” you remind, ignoring the subtle amusement your words etch on Erwin’s face. “I was talking about focusing your powers,” retorts the captain, but the sting of his gaze doesn’t faze you.

Shrugging, you victoriously grin when the conversation offers you a golden opportunity, and swing your foot towards Erwin’s ankle, hoping to at last throw him off balance once even if you have to play dirty.

But a palm wraps around your calf before you can hit your target, and a surprised yelp tumbles down your lips when he uses his grip to pull your leg up. “She does need to focus on other areas,” casually points out the commander, and you roll your eyes with an annoyed huff at the smugness faintly edging his tone.

“What’s in it for you then? You’re busy,” says Levi after staring at the two of you for a long, and unmistakably judgemental pause, but you can’t blame him. Erwin doesn’t go easy on you, you must both look far off from the captain’s usual level of cleanliness.

“Yours dearest needs to unwind,” you chime in, “So he kicks my ass and I get to train, it’s a win-win.”

The dubious frown greeting your explanation makes you chuckle, but the sound puffs out in a groan when Erwin cuts off your hilarity by suddenly dropping your leg.

Clicking your tongue at him with a half-hearted glare, you catch what looks a lot like surprise on Levi’s expression when he sees Erwin then crouching next to you to apologetically rub your ankle, before the captain takes leave of you two with a warning that you both better be cleaned up before showing up for dinner.

x

“Do you really think training with Erwin is going to help?”

Startled, you glance at him before setting your eyes on the sky again and shrug with a little grin. “He’s strong, I’m bound to learn a thing or two between getting my ass beat up.”

Pausing, you take a sip of your drink and wonder what fuels Levi’s interest in your sparring sessions. “And it’s good for him. He leads everyone, he needs a way to get things out of his system, that works well enough.”

Cocking an eyebrow at you, Levi stares at your expression while you cast your eyes back on the moon, quiet with his interrogation until you turn to him with a little grin. “You’re welcome to join us if you ever feel like kicking stress out of your system.”

“I don’t need a punching bag,” he retorts, but his tone surprises you by hinting at genuine consideration of the offer despite his taunt. “Sure,” you shrug, “But you know where to find us if you change your mind.”

x

“They’re fucking.”

“You didn’t know?” laughs Hange over her drink.

“No,” he grumbles, mind still somewhat puzzled by the accidental glimpse he got of Erwin and you when he came looking for the commander in his room.

“It’s good for them,” she comments, “I’ve been noticing that-”

Putting his hand up to halt her before she can share her observation, Levi sighs and a scowl etches on his expression when Hange, cheekily grinning, adds, “You should try it too.”

Unfazed by the glower the suggestion prompts, she chokes on her beer with a cackle hearing the captain’s stifled reply. “Not in a million years, Hange.”

“I’m talking about them,” she snorts, amused to see Levi’s pretense of offense after she voices the idea to cover an interest she can see right through.

x

“Is fucking part of your stress-relief concept too?”

Ignoring the taunting tone slithered in the question, you shrug. “It works.”

“So it’s purely practical?”

Tempted to tease, you bite down the joke tickling your throat. “Yes and no,” you reply, already aware that your answer will irk Levi, and surely enough he rewards your response with an irritated click of tongue.

“I like him, he likes me,” you add before Levi can change his mind and decide he isn’t interested anymore, “We’re… Partners, I guess?”

The term earns you Levi’s attention again, and finishing to lace your boots, you stand up. “Should I take it that partnership interests you, Captain?”

Unsure about what kind of response your proposal will get, you fondly huff noticing that your bluntness amuses him.

“Maybe,” he declares, giving you a long look, but he doesn’t add more as the two of you walk out of your room, on your way to your third common sparring session with Erwin.

x

“Go get cleaned up, you’re both sweaty,” he tsks, but Erwin tightens his grip around your waist while you hide your head under the pillow.

“You go first,” you mumble with a grin in your voice, and Erwin presses a kiss on your shoulder before looking at Levi with a matching one curving his mouth, “We’ll go after you’re done,” he says, and the dubious moue welcoming the statement makes him chuckle before he adds, “Don’t worry we’ll both shower so you’ll get your cuddle time.”

The bargain prompts a grumble, and you can picture the captain’s pinched expression as you feel him get out of bed, before Erwin leans in to whisper, “He smiled.”

“I didn’t!” immediately retorts Levi, but you catch fondness flashing in the captain’s eyes after Erwin nudges the pillow off your face so you can take a look for yourself.

Careful to stifle your giggle because Levi left the bathroom door open, you enlist Erwin’s help to stay quiet, but he starts tickling you with both his lips and fingers, causing the two of you to get the energy you lacked just a moment ago.

“Shall we join him?” smirks the commander, and because you both know Levi would kick you out of bed to change the bedsheets as soon as he’s done, you easily agree, to skip to the part where you both agree to help him clean things up, eager to taste the tranquility that always follows mischief in the sheets.

“Let’s,” you smile, and Levi doesn’t look surprised in the slightest to see the two of you sneaking in the bathroom with him.

Still, he doesn’t look displeased either.

Your little routine has him smiling more than frowning since it started, so you just enjoy the half-hearted bickering, grateful for the bubble of peace the three of you can escape through each other’s embraces.


End file.
